EXO's Facebook
by Ms. Do12
Summary: Bagaimana member EXO kalau lagi main FB? lihat keseruan dan kerusuhan mereka. EXO Couple. ChanBaek. ChenMin. HunHan. KaiSoo. KrisTao. Sulay. Happy Reading!
1. Hantu?

**EXO's Facebook**

© **Ms. Do12**

**Disclaimer : **

**Chara bukan punya saya, saya Cuma minjem mereka.**

Baekhyun (**Byunliners**)

Chanyeol (**VitaminCyeol**)

Chen (**Chenssingmechine**)

D.O. (**Kyungchu**)

Kai (**Sexykai_**)

Kris (**Mr. Galaxy**)

Luhan (**DeerLu**)

Lay (**XingxingLay**)

Sehun (**BubbleHun**)

Suho (**JunMoney**)

Tao (**Panda93**)

Xiumin (**baozzzi**)

a/n :

hallo!

Karena kesel mau ngapain abis UN, dan muncullan cerita ini, maunya bikin instagram, tapi susahkan ya harus ada gambarnya. Twitter juga ribet, jadilah bikin yang mainstream yaitu _facebook_. Hahaha oke capcuss.

p.s. : nama bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu ya!

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

...

..

.

* * *

**BubbleHun : **yo-yo-yo I'm Sehun yeah! Yehet! Happy satnight with— **DeerLu **

**.**

* * *

**Kyungchu, baozzzi **dan 75321 orang menyukai ini. **24** komentar.

* * *

**Sexykai_ : **_so_ inggris :p

**Panda93 : **ohorat!

**ByunLiners : **Acieeeeee~

**Chenssingmechine : **O-hohot!

**VitaminCyeol : **E-hehet

**XingxingLay : **U-huhuut

**BubbleHun : **apaan sih kalian semua-ꞈ-'

**DeerLu : **apaan sih Hunnie ;)

**BubbleHun :** da akumah apa atuh ayanq ^3^

**ByunLiners :** CCIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE

**VitaminCyeol :** HOHOHOHOHOHOOOO

**Kyungchu :** pasangan rusuh

**DeerLu : **SIAPA PASANGAN RUSUH KYUNGSOO?!

**Kyungchu : **e-eh bukan hyung tapi **VitaminCyeol **sama **ByunLiners**

**VitaminCyeol : **APAAN SIH KYUNGSOO!

**ByunLiners : **APAAN SIH KYUNGSOO!

**Kyungchu : **Jongiiiinnn /

**Sexykai_ : **'_brb selametin babysoo'_ kau selamat ayanqqq QAAAQ

**VitaminCyeol : **apaan sih Jongin-_-

**ByunLiners : **apaan sih Jongin-_-

**DeerLu : **apaan sih Jongin-_-

**XingxingLay : **apaan sih Jongin :3

**BubbleHun : **kalian nyampah ih!

**JunMoney : **WOY PADA TIDUR GAK! BURUAN!

* * *

.

.

* * *

**JunMoney : **Indahnya melihat bulan bintang bersama **XingxingLay** mumumuu~

.

* * *

**Chenssingmechine, Panda93 **dan 56365 menyukai ini. **20 **komentar.

* * *

**baozzzi : **sayang ya gak ada tanda 'tidak menyukai'

**ByunLiners : **katanya suruh tiduur huuuu~

**Sexykai_ : **leader gak konsisten nih :p

**BubbleHun : **katanya nyuruh semua bobo, sendirinya enggakㄱ.ㄱ

**JunMoney : **kan ini juga mau bobo sama my **XingxingLay **dikamar :p

**Panda93 : **ih beduaan di kamar!

**VitaminCyeol : **WOAH DI KAMAR BEDUAAN!

**BubbleHun : **IH DOSA LOH SUHO HYUNG!

**Chenssingmechine : **IYA IH!

**JunMoney : **rusuh ih kalian semua, kayak lagi gak bedua aja di kamar!

**VitaminCyeol : **iya sih hehehe

**BubbleHun : **iya sih hehehe

**Chenssingmechine : **iya sih hehehe

**VitaminCyeol : **bisa gak sih gak ngopy tulisan orang. Pusing pala yeol ⌐-.-)

**Kyungchu : **alay :3

**ByunLiners : **pusing pala Baekkie huahuahua ^ᴥ^

**Chenssingmechine : **astagfirulloh-_-

**Mr. Galaxy **: gak tidur. Piso melayang.

**Baozzzi : **jirr horror _'brb tidur'_

**JunMoney : **ampuuun! hamba tidur tuan raja!

* * *

.

.

* * *

**BubbleHun **masuk ke grup **HunHan Fanfiction HardCore **dan **Miranda Kerr Lovers**

* * *

**Chenssingmechine **menyukai halaman **Mario Teguh**, **Strepsil**, dan **Korean Vocal Lines**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kyungchu : **seriusan tadi ada apaan di dapur! Terus ada yang ngetok-ngetok pintu gudang! Hhiyy!

.

* * *

**DeerLu, Mr. Galaxy **dan 65673 menyukai ini. **36 **komentar.

* * *

**Chenssingmechine : **ada hantuuuu~ hihihihii

**ByunLiners : **hantuuuuuuuuu

**Sexykai_ : **seriusan guys muka Kyungsoo hyung pucet parah. OTOKEHH!

**BubbleHun : **serius tem?

**DeerLu : **Wah seriuss? Emang kemaren juga aku denger kayak gitu!

**VitaminCyeol : **jurriiiiig~

**baozzzi : **guys plis gak ada yang kayak gitu. Paling tikus

**Kyungchu : **ini serius hyung! Suaranya rada keceng mana mungkin tikus!

**BubbleHun : **berarti itu beneran jurig! hhiy~

**Mr. Galaxy : **BISA GAK GAK NGOMONGIN JURIG! TAO UDAH MEWEK NIH!

**JunMoney : **siapapun cepet priksa dapur!

**ByunLiners : **yeeee. Leader lah sono priksa!

**Chenssingmechine **: iya gimana sih leader. Sana priksa!

**XingxingLay **: ada apaan sih?

**VitaminCyeol : **ada jurig di dapurr hihihihii

**JunMoney : **Xingie kemana aja sih?

**XingxingLay : **eh di dapur ya? Tadi juga aku denger suara orang jerit. Tapi suaranya kayak Kyungsoo deh. Soalnya tadi aku abis dari gudang gitu.

**Mr. Galaxy : **Lay -_- tanggung jawab Tao nangis kejer!

**JunMoney : **plis lah gak seru.

**baozzzi : **dibilangin sama yang tua gak denger

**BubbleHun : **jirr padahal lagi horror-horrornya nih!

**Sexykai_ : **huaaaa pelukan hangat Kyungsoo hyung ku hilang~~

**VitaminCyeol : **gak seruu!

**ByunLiners : **ampir klimaks padahal tuh!

**Chenssingmechine : **JIRRR KLIMAKS APAAN?!

**VitaminCyeol : **BAEKKIE JELASKAN KEPADAKUUH!

**Sexykai_ : **BAHASANYA KLIMAKS BROOH!

**BubbleHun : **WOHOOO KLIMAKSSSS!

**baozzzi : **WOYY BAHASANYA!

**Xingxing : **kalian ngomongin apaan sih?

**Panda93 : **IH APAAN SIH BAEKHYUN HYUNG!

**Kyungchu : **BAEKHYUUN!?

**DeerLu : **APANYA YANG KLIMAKS?!

**JunMoney : **BAEKHYUN PLISS YA!

**ByunLiners : **kalian mesyum parah-_-

**Mr. Galaxy : **GAK TIDUR 11 PISO MELAYANG!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hohohoooo cerita absurd, tau kok

Ini cerita buat penenang hati aja/apa gak ada maksud lain. Intermezzo lah abis mikir UN.

Hahahaha langsung post dua chapter silahkan lanjut ke chapter selanjutnyaaa~~

Jangan lupa di review~


	2. Gara-gara tante Miranda

**EXO's FACEBOOK **

© **Ms. Do12 **

**Disclaimer : **

**Chara bukan punya saya, saya Cuma minjem mereka.**

Baekhyun (**Byunliners**)

Chanyeol (**VitaminCyeol**)

Chen (**Chenssingmechine**)

D.O. (**Kyungchu**)

Kai (**Sexykai_**)

Kris (**Mr. Galaxy**)

Luhan (**DeerLu**)

Lay (**XingxingLay**)

Sehun (**BubbleHun**)

Suho (**JunMoney**)

Tao (**Panda93**)

Xiumin (**baozzzi**)

a/n : Ini biar lebih rame ada member boyband / girlband yang lain yaa hehehehee

...

..

.

* * *

**Sexykai_ : **ANJIRR SI CADEL DI NOTICE SAMA MIRANDA KERR. GUE KAPAAAN!?

.

* * *

**Panda93, baozzzi **dan 67745 orang menyukai ini. **7 **komentar.

* * *

**Bubble Hun : **ENAK KAN JADI GUE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA

**VitaminCyeol : **daku juga kapan di notice ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

**Chenssingmechine : **kasian deh :p

**DeerLu : **enak ya yang di notice :p

**ByunLiners : **oh ada yang mau juga di notice ya. Oh.

**Kyungchu : **oh gitu

**Chenssingmechine : **MAMPUSLAH KALIAN SEMUA HUAHAHAHAHHAHAA **BubbleHun**,** VitaminCyeol**,** Sexykai_**

* * *

. .

.

* * *

**Byun Liners**,** DeerLu**, dan **Kyungchu** menyukai halaman **Kumpulan Seme Tamvan 2015**

* * *

**Panda93 **masuk ke grup **I Love Gucci**

* * *

**Wookie9 **menyukai halaman **Kumpulan Resep Makanan Terbaru**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**VItaminCyeol : **MY BAEKKIE AKU HANYA BERCANDA JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU DENGAN SEME LAIIIINNNNN ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

* * *

**Manlymber**, ** pinkkeybum **dan 45678 menyukai ini. **10 **komentar.

* * *

**ByunLiners : **peduli kambing

**VitaminCyeol : **kok gitu sih Baekkkk

**Daedaehyun : **sama aku yuk Baek~ ;)

**TaetaeV : **sama aku aja hyuungg~ :)))

**Heelsacul : **Baek kesini aja kalo bete ^.~

**Chenssingmechine : **hayoloh uke-nya banyak yang ngincerr

**VitaminCyeol : **HEYY PERGI KALIAN SEMUAAA!

**baozzzi : **Chen ngomporin ya. HAYOLOHHH YEOL!

**Panda93 : **apaan sih hyung-_-

**VitaminCyeol : **PERGI SEMUANYAAAA!

* * *

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ByunLiners : **Jalan-jalan cari udara segar dan seme baruu~ with—**DeerLu **dan **Kyungchu**

* * *

**Leaderyoon**, **Mr. Galaxy **dan 86532 menyukai ini. **143** komentar.

* * *

**Wookie9 : **mampir ke dorm Suju ya!

**CetarJonghyun : **ke dorm shinee juga!

**yulhyulk : **SNSD jugaa!

**Dancinghoon : **jangan lupa ke dorm Winner!

**Msoo_L : **ke dorm Infinite lebih enak!

**cutiemaknaeYeri : **ke dorm RV ya oppa-deul~

**baroooo : **ke dorm B1A4 lebih seruuuu!

**JunMoney : **kenapa jadi promosi dorm lu-lu pada. Lagi open dorm ya..

**Kimbab : **dorm iKon lebih legaaaa, sini hyung-deul~

**Choooorong : **mending ke dorm A-pinkeuuu!

**Jaehyun97 : **ke tempat SMrookies ajaaa~

**Manlymber : **Jirr meningan ke dorm f(x)! ditungguuu!

**QueenBoa : **sini ke dorm noona!

**GirlsDSojin : **ke dorm girls day yaaaa~ :D

**JunMoney : **jirr gue di kacangin :3

**Jepp Blackman : **ke dorm B. A. P aja, banyak makanan!

**RapMon : **Hooooo ke dorm BTS aja laaah~ siniiiii!

**TaetaeV : **iyaa ke dorm BTS aja hyung-deul!

**Cuteyeseob : **jangan lupa ke dorm Beast!

**SuzyBae : **dorm MissA selalu terbukaaaa~~

**Naanaaa : **yuhuuuu dorm After School juga terbuka lebaaar :D

**JunMoney : **WOYY GUE BENER-BENER DI KACANGINN!?

**Nickhunhun : **dorm 2PM banyak seme manly ;)

**HyorinKim : **dorm 4Minute banyak cewe sexy. rawrr~

**Dongjun92 : **dorm ZE:A juga banyak seme sexy!

**Cha_NNNNN : **ke dorm VIXX ajaa!

**BeautyRen : **ke dorm Nu'est yaa kita ngerumpiii

**Jaejae : **anak-anakku jangan lupa mampir ke dorm eomma JYJ!

**U-knowYun : **ke dorm appa aja yaa nak TVXQ!

**JunMoney : **JIRR GUE TERHINA! TER-HI-NA! GAK DIANGGAP. Tolong junmyun ya awlohhhhhh ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

* * *

**Lihat 113 komentar selanjutnya...**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**JunMoney : **Terhina aku sebagai leader =,= mana tu tiga cabe-cabean pergi gak bilang-bilang.

Hey kemana kalian!— **ByunLiners**, **DeerLu**, **Kyungchu**

* * *

**B ubbleHun**, **VitaminCyeol **dan 5643 menyukai ini. **21 **Komentar

* * *

**BubbleHun : **iyaa my Lulu hilaaannngggggg HUWEEEEㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

**VitaminCyeol : **My Baekkieeeeeeeeeeee ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

**Sexykai_ : **MY KYUNGIEEEEEEE KEMBALILAH KAUUUUU! ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

**Chenssingmechine : **SEME TERNISTA 2015 HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA

**Baozzzi : **Jongdae paling demen ya ngomoprin orang -,-

**Panda93 : **iya ih Chen hyung bukannya bantuin!

**XingxingLay : **hhuuuu~ Jongdae dasarrr :p

**ByunLiners : **SIAPA YANG CABE-CABEAN HAH?!

**JunMoney : **KALIAN LAH SIAPA LAGI!

**DeerLu : **YEEE WOLESS DONG NGAJAK RIBUT YA!

**JunMoney : **YEIH YANG GAK WOLES SIAPA DULU! PERGI GAK BILANG-BILANG YA!

**Kyungchu : **TERSERAH KITA DONG! DI DORM JUGA SUMPEK MENDING CARI UDARA SEGER DI LUAR!

**Chenssingmechine : **udara seger atau SEME SEGER?! AWEU!

**Baozzzi : **Jongdae!

**JunMoney : **astagfirulloh pusing pala junmyun -,-

**ByunLiners : **POKOKNYA JANGAN CARIIN KITA YA! BYE!

**DeerLu : **BYE MAKSIMAL!

**Kyungchu : **BYE!

**VitaminCyeol : **ANJIRR BAEEEKKKKKKKKKKK ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

**BubbleHun : **LUHAN HYUUUNGGGㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

**Sexykai_ : **MY KYUNGIEEEEEEE! ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**V itaminCyeol : **SEMUA INI FIX GARA-GARA MIRANDA KERR DAN DUA CURUT—**Sexykai_ **dan **BubbleHun**

* * *

**E cungg**, **HandsomeSiwonImnida **dan 43322 menyukai ini. **4** Komentar

* * *

**Sexykai_ : **MULAI KAN NYALAHIN ORANG LAIN!

**BubbleHun : **APAAN SIH YEOL HYUNG MAIN NUDUH ORANG!

**Mr. Galaxy : **KALIAN RIBUT AJA SIH!

**M iranda Kerr : **what?

* * *

.

.

**TBC?**

Cerita terinspirasi dari Sehun dan Tante Miranda di IG ngakak parah anjirrrr Sehun di notice ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Semoga gak pada kretek-kretek ya hati Sehun biased!

Makin absurd, tauuuuuu kok

Tapi bolehkan direview?

Monggo di review~

.

.

**18 April 2015**


	3. Gara-gara tante Miranda 2

**EXO's Facebook**

© **Ms. Do12**

**Disclaimer : **

**Chara bukan punya saya, saya Cuma minjem mereka.**

Baekhyun (**Byunliners**)

Chanyeol (**VitCyeol**)

Chen (**Chenssingmechine**)

D.O. (**Kyungchu**)

Kai (**Sexykai_**)

Kris (**Mr. Galaxy**)

Luhan (**DeerLu**)

Lay (**XingxingLay**)

Sehun (**BubbleHun**)

Suho (**JunMoney**)

Tao (**Panda93**)

Xiumin (**baozzzi**)

a/n :

nama bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu ya!

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

...

..

.

* * *

**JunMoney :** Btw tu tiga cabe-cabean belom pulang ye? Tanggung jawab hey para pria jantan!—**BubbleHun**, **Sexykai_**, **VitCyeol**

* * *

**Mr. Ga****laxy, ByunLiners **dan 76543 orang menyukai ini. **32** komentar.

* * *

**Chenssingmechine : **ini drama belom kelar?

**Mr. Galaxy : **lapar-lapaaar nih mana si cabe 3 **Kyungchu**?

**Panda93 : **Tao juga lapaaar huweeee ㅠㅠㅠ

**ByunLiners : **sialan kita bukan cabe!

**baozzzi : **terong?

**DeerLu : **fakyu umin fakyu

**XingxingLay : **cabe 3? Cabe 1 sama 2 siapa?

**Mr. Galaxy : **Cabe 1 : **ByunLiners **, cabe 2 : **DeerLu**

**Kyungchu : **_*mogokmasak_

**Mr. Galaxy : **astagaah maafkan gege Kyungsoooooo!

**Kyungchu : **bodo :p

**XingxingLay : **hayoloh Kris ge anak orang tambah punduung~

**Panda93 : **Kris ge jahat ih!

**baozzzi : **_*ambilpopcorn_

**ByunLiners : **pokonya gamau pulang sampe tu tiga laki cemen nemuin kita!

**JunMoney : **WOY DENGER KAN KALIAN?! **VitCyeol**, **Sexykai_**, **BubbleHun**.

**DeerLu : **woles jun-_-

**JunMoney : **YEE GUE KAN BANTUIN LO-LO PADA. PUSING NIH NGURUSIN KALIAN YANG PADA KABUR.

**ByunLiners : **SUHO HYUNG DARI KEMAREN LO GAK WOLES YA!

**XingxingLay : **guys...

**DeerLu : **JUNMYUN BENER-BENER LU NGAJAK RIBUT KAMPRET! SINI SAMPERIN KITA!

**Kyungchu : **SUHO HYUNG KALO GAK MAU NGURUSIN KITA JUGA GAPAPA!

**baozzzi : **_*makanpopcorn *seruputcocacola_

**XingxingLay : **guys plis, malu sama orang

**JunMoney : **GAK ADA TERIMAKSIHNYA YA! TIGA COWO EDAN JUGA MANA LAGI!

**Chenssingmechine : **plis jangan pake capslock bisa GAK?

**ByunLiners : **DIEM DEH LU RAMBUT EMIE JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR! SUHO HYUNG URUSAN KITA BELOM SELESE!

**Chenssingmechine : **SIALAN LO BAEK! SINI GUE GIBENG LO!

**baozzzi : **_*makanpopcornlagi_

**JunMoney : **TIGA CABE SEKARANG KALIAN DIMANA HAH? GUE SAMPERIN SEKARANG JUGA!

**XingxingLay : **world peace guys inget

**ByunLiners : **kita gak akan kasih tau kalian :p

* * *

.

.

* * *

**ByunLiners, DeerLu **dan **Kyungchu **sekarang menjadi _**single**_

* * *

**baozzzi, Ecuung **dan 76535 menyukai ini. **29 **komentar.

* * *

**VitCyeol : **Baeeekkkkkk kok gituu :'( :'(

**SexyKai_ : **hancur hancur hancur haatiku, hancur hancur hancur haaaatiku :(((((

**BubbleHun : **pernahku mencintaimuuu tapi tak beginiiiii, Hannie hyuuung teganya dirimu sungguh teganya teganyaaaa ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

**VitCyeol : **padahal kita udah nyiapin kejutan ya guys, tapi :(((((((

**BubbleHun : **Kejutan yang tak terlupakan untuk luhan seorang, tapi :((((((

**SexyKai_ : **yang paling romantis buat kyungsoo hyung semata, tapi :((((((

**baozzzi : **kasian sekali kalian nak, sabar yah :)))))

**XingxingLay : **aku turut sedih guys :(((((((

**Panda93 : **hiks.. hikss..:'((((((((

**Mr. Galaxy : **emot kalian itu apa-apaan -_-

**ByunLiners : **beneran kejutan?

**DeerLu : **kalian gak bo'ong kan?

**Kyungchu : **hm? Kejutan?

**VitCyeol : **bilang kalian dimana dulu :((((((

**ByunLiners : **nanti aku sms!

**Panda93** : aah uke lemah

**baozzzi** : WAH TAO MULAI BERANI

**JunMoney** : papah bangga padamu nak :')

**Byunliners** : OOH SATU ORANG LAGI NGAJAK RIBUT NIH!

**DeerLu** : TAOOOO! TERKUTUKLAH KAUUU! JUNN FAKUYYY!

**Mr. Galaxy **: LANGKAHI DULU MAYAT GUE RUSA CINA SIALAN! BERANI-BERANINYA LU NGUTUK PANDA IMUT GUE HAH?!

**Kyungchu** : lemah, hiks :'(

**Panda93** : astagaah bajak :(((

**BubbleHun **: LANGKAHIN JUGA DULU MAYAT SEHUN HEY NAGA BONAR! RUSA CINA KESAYANGANKU AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMUUH :* :* :* . TAO AWAS KAU!

**XingxingLay** : _ew _sehun

**SexyKai_ **: TAO KAU MEMBUAT DEDEK KYUNGIE KU SEDIH HUH! AWAS KAU!

**Panda93** : bajak hey bajak heuu :(((((

**baozzzi **: curut jongdae pasti nih-_-

**Chenssingmechine** : heuheuheuheu（〜^∇^)〜

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mr. Galaxy : **my baby **Panda93 **daripada cemberut mening kita JJS yuuk~ :* :* :*

* * *

**JunMoney, XingxingLay **dan 65673 menyukai ini. **4 **komentar.

* * *

**XingxingLay : **aduuh mataku perih

**JunMoney : **jijik syekalii

**baozzzi : **bener-bener gak ada tanda 'tidak menyukai' ya :(

**Chenssingmechine : **daku pengen muntah

.

.

.

**TBC(?)**

Hai, hehe


	4. Comback

**EXO's Facebook**

© **Ms. Do12**

**Disclaimer : **

**Chara bukan punya saya, saya Cuma minjem mereka.**

Baekhyun (**Byunhyunee**)

Chanyeol (**PCYeol**)

Chen (**Jongdaebak**)

D.O. (**Kyungchu_**)

Kai (**KimKai_94**)

Kris (**Kreez**)

Luhan (**DeerLu**)

Lay (**XingLay**)

Sehun (**oh_sehuniee**)

Suho (**JunMoney**)

Tao (**Zitaow**)

Xiumin (**Xiuminseok**)

a/n :

nama bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu ya!

p.s : nama member sebagian ada yang berubah

p.s.s : ada narasinya sedikit btw hehehe

.

* * *

ceritanya masih nyambung sama chap kemarin kalau lupa bisa ke chap sebelumnya, maap ngerepotin :"

* * *

.

**WARNING!**

**YAOI**

**bahasa non-baku**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

...

..

.

Singkat cerita trio bangsaths (ditambah 'h' sama 's' kurang bangsat apalagi coba)—ngasih kejutan di taman deket dorm EXO, mereka udah nyiapin kado dan ucapan-ucapan permintaan maaf mereka pada sang pujaan hati, dan tinggal sang pujaan hati mereka yang belom datang.

Kurang dari setengah jam tiga uke mereka datang dengan muka super jutek—_tapi imut_—mereka berjalan dengan efek _slowmotion _kearah sang trio seme dengan karpet merah mahal—_thanks to Suho_—diiringi dengan taburan kelopak-kelopak bunga bangkai—_uhuk _mawar maksudnya yang di taburkan oleh bantuan Lay dan Tao. Lalu suara Chen yang nyanyiin lagu Christina Perri – A Thousand Years menjadi backsound kedatangan mereka.

_I have died every day waiting for you.._

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you_

_For a thou...sand years_

_I'll love yo—'_

"CUT! CUTT! BISA BURU GAK SIH GUE UDAH GAK SABAR BUAT RIBUT SAMA TU TIGA TRIO BANGSATS!" Suho udah ditahan dari tadi sama Kris dan Xiumin yang gak sabar buat nyakar tu trio bangsats.

"SUHO HYUNG LU JUGA PUNYA URUSAN SAMA KITA BERTIGA" –Baekhyun

"AWAS YA LU KALO KITA UDAH NYELESEIN URUSAN SAMA SI TRIO BANGSAT INI, KITA BAKAL NYAMPERIN LU BANTET!"-Luhan

"GAK TAKUT GUE! SEKARANG JUGA GUE JABANI—mffttt"

"Sori ya guys, ayok lanjutin" Kris yang ngebekep Suho pake keteknya langsung mengundurkan diri, diikutin sama ChenMin dan LayTao.

.

Lanjut!

Karena keadaan udah sepi, Chanyeol yang maju duluan, dia udah ganteng banget, _gansssss banget_, pake kemeja putih sambil bawa bunga dan kotak yang dia sembunyiin di balik punggung dia "Baek, maaf banget. Aku pasti udah kecewain kamu. Sekali lagi maaaaffff banget. Sebagai tanda maaf aku ini udah aku bawain bunga sama hadiah. Dibuka ya sayang.."

Baekhyun?

Dia udah melayang _'bunuh gue aja plis, bang cahyooo __ㅠㅠㅠ__'_

Sehun sama Jongin yang ngeliatin _scene_ ChanBaek langsung nyeret kedua uke mereka dan nyari spot romantis lainnya buat mereka minta maaf.

.

.

**-HunHan Side-**

"Mau kemanaa sih cadelll" Luhan masih ngambek dia udah mukul-mukul manja tangan Sehun yang nyeret dia. Sehun gak jawab, dia bawa luhan ke arah danau deket taman itu.

—_Cup!_

Blussh.._'anjiiirrr anjiiirrr Sehunniiee! Aakkkkk!'_

"Apaan sih Sehun main cium-cium aja!" alibi, sok jaim, sok jual mahal.

"aku kangen tau hannie _hyungg_.. aku kurang belaian kamu mumumu"

"najis! Jauh jauh lo! Hushh hushh"

Sehun malah cengengesan liat pipi luhan yang blushing parah. Dia juga ngasih bunga kaya Chanyeol, "Maafin sehunnie ya _hyung_, sehun tau ini dimulai gara-gara ulah Sehun. Maaf ya ayanq ku.."

Luhan ngangguk-ngangguk, tapi masih cemberut "kok mukanya masih asem sih _hyung_. kan aku udah minta maaf"

"hadiahnya ini doang?" Luhan ngangkat bunga dari Sehun "akutuh gak bisa diginiin tau!"

"eitsss, sabar _hyung_, ini hadiah _special _dari Sehun buat Hannie _hyung _seorang. Tapi tutup mata dulu"

"lama ah! Gak mau!"

"ayo dong sayanggg"

Luhan akhirnya nurut juga, dia nutup matanya tapi hadiahnya gak dateng-dateng

—CUP! CUP! CUP!

"YAK SEHUN—" Luhan buka mata siap-siap buat marahin Sehun tapi didepan Luhan udah ada kotak, gak kecil tapi gak gede juga warnanya pink—PINK KAWAN, nista.

"warnanya gak ada yang lebih manly apa?"

"hehehehehe"

.

.

**-KaiSoo Side-**

Kyungsoo mah pasrah aja diseret Jongin, dia gak tau bakal dibawa kemana, tapi kakinya udah pegel, sumpah.

"mau kemana sih Jongin? Cape nih"

"sabar ya baby soo, dikit lagi kok"

Kyungsoo cuma hela nafas, terus tiba-tiba Jongin berenti dan dia nubruk punggung cowo itu "aduh! Sakit tau! berenti gak bilang-bilang!"

"hehehe maaf sayang, kita udah nyampe nih"

Kyungsoo melongo

'_romantis banget, alig alig'_

Disana udah ada dua bangku dan satu meja, terus didekor dengan nuansa putih item dan ada balonnya gitu. Kyungsoo nangis

Jongin kaget "Kok nangis sih baby soooo? Gak suka ya? Yayaya?"

Gimana Kyungsoo gak nangis, diatas meja itu ada boneka cuy.

Catat

BO-NE-KA

Boneka apa coba kawan-kawans?

BONEKA

PINGUIN

GEDE

Kyungsoo ngalihin pandangannya ke Jongin terus meluk cowo berkulit tan itu erat "Jongin huweeeee makasih banget banget bangettt.. maafin aku, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena udah _childiss _banget kemarin, maaf ya Jonginnnn"

"eh eh eh kok jadi kamu yang minta maaf, ini gak ada apa-apanya lah _baby_, maafin aku juga yaa"

Dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

Tamat.

.

.

.

.

—tapi boong

.

* * *

_**New Status!**_

* * *

**Byunhyunee : Post a Pic! /**_foto ChanBaek yang lagi pelukan sambil muka mereka ditutupin kotak bentuk Love yang isinya coklat/_

Makasih banget **PCYeol** I Love youuuuuu :* :* :* :* :*

Photo taken by—**Zitaow**

* * *

**DeerLu**, **XingLay **dan **104536** orang menyukai ini. **85 **komentar.

* * *

**KanqSeul **: balikan lagii nihh aziq aziqq

**Moontae_il **: lagi ngapain itu woyy ampe ditutupin kotak!

**HaechanbukanDonghyuk **: astagfirulloh gak baik nih fotonya buat anak kecil

**Kreez **: atas gue jomblo

**Xiuminseok **: atas gue sarap

**Winkuadrat : **bawah gue sarap

**Wendyyson **: nyinq wingwing awas lu ye. CHANBAEK AAAKKK

**Zitaow **: pengen ihhhh *kode

**Kreez **: OTW rumah kamu pandaku

**Jongdaebak **: atas gue najisin

**Xiuminseok **: pengen ihhhh *kode (2)

**Jongdaebak **: /OTW/ TUNGGU ABANG AYANQ

**oh_sehuniee **: samanya njeng, sarap

**Joyjoyjoyyy **: CHANBAEK AAAKKK (2)

**CutieYerim **: CHANBAEK AAAKKK (3)

**Yujulaeha : **CHANBAEK AAAKKK (4)

**Lalice : **CHANBAEK AAAKKK (5)

**Somsomi01 : **CHANBAEK AAAKKK (6)

* * *

**Lihat 67 komentar selanjutnya...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**DeerLu** berpacaran dengan **oh_sehuniee**

* * *

**Kyun****gchu_ **berpacaran dengan **KimKai_94**

* * *

**ByunHyuniee **berpacaran dengan **PCYeol**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**KimKai_94 : ****Post a Pic! /**_foto Kyungsoo yang lagi meluk boneka pinguin gede hadiah dari Jongin/_

Coba tebak yang mana yang pinguin?

tagged—**Kyungchu_**

* * *

**Manlymber**, ** pinkkeybum **dan **1348578** menyukai ini. **22** komentar.

* * *

**Irene_bae **: UCULL BANGET YA ALLAH BONEKA PINGUNNYA! JADI PENGEN YANG ASLINYA!1!1!

**PrincessKrystal : **YANG ASLI BOLEH BUAT GUE GAK?!

**JinriSulli : **MAU DONG ITU YANG MELUK BONEKANYA !1!1!1

**CSooyoung_ : **KYUNGSOO IMUTNYA KEBANGETAN BOLEH GUE BAWA GAK SIH?!

**ShinbiJjang : **MAU ATULAH YANG IMUT GITU MAUUUUUU

**Sojincanssekalih : **NYESEL GUE GAK GEBET CEPET CEPET

**JennieBadassbangets : **INI NIH TIPE GUE! COWO IMUT MAKSIMAL UNCHH

**watashihyeo : **KYUNG DORM SNSD TERBUKA LEBAR BUAT COWO SEIMUT LO!

**Doyeonmodelnomorwahid : **MAU ANJIR GUE MAUUUU! IMUT PARAH SI!

**Kyulkyung_Jo : **KYUNGSOO OPPAAA AAKKK IMUUTTTT

**Kjisoo_95 : **OPPA NEOMU KIYEOWOOOO! BE MINE PLEASEEE

**KimKai_94 : **LANGKAHIN DULU MAYAT GUE! CEWE GATEL SEMUA ENYAHHHH

**JeongKookies : **KYUNGSOO HYUNG SUBHANALLOH IMUTNYAAAA

**KimBab : **ADA GITU COWO SE IMUT GITU GUSTIIII

**AkangVernon : **MAU GUE EMBAT JUGA IMUTNYA PARAHH ASIQUE

**Jaehyunn_97 : **HYUNGGG BE MINE TOO PLEASEE

**JBbukanjaebum : **YANG GINI NIH YANG SEHARUSNYA NGISI DORM GOT7! IMUT CUYY

**Hyunsik_ : **KENAPA WAKTU ITU LU NGEFRIENDZONE-NIN GUE SIH SOO PADAHAL GUE SUKA LU HUHUHUU

**Giraffeboy : **KAPAN KE RUNNING MAN LAGI SOO, SINI HYUNG KANGENN

**JtotheHope_JHope : **BOLEH JUGA NIH YANG IMUT IMUT BIAR GAK BOSEN DI DORM!

**Chenlele : **HYUNG LEBIH IMUT DARI CHENLE HYUNGG! IMUTNYA KEBANGETANNN!

**Kihyunnnn: **IMUT BENER NJIRR

**KimKai_94 : **NJEEENGG KABUR SEMUA! ENYAHH! NYESEL GUE POST FOTO IMUT AYANG GUE!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**DeerLu: Post a Pic! **/_selca hunhan mamerin gelang cartier couple mereka/_

Ini kisahku, mana kisahmu? Yang jones jangan ngiri :p

tagged—**oh_sehuniee**

* * *

**Kreez**, **Yooong **dan 127474 menyukai ini. **12 **komentar.

* * *

**JtotheHope_JHope **: merasa terpanggil :)

**Dancinghoon : **merasa terpanggil :) (2)

**WendyySon **: merasa terpanggil :) (3)

**Jongdaebak **: belagu njir

**DeerLu **: ^sirik

**oh_sehuniee **: ^sirik(2)

**Zitaow **: ^iri

**Xiuminseok **: ^dengki

**Kreez **: ^gundah

**KimKai_94 **: ^gulana

**XingLay **: ^tersiksa oh tersiksaa..

**Kyungchu **: gajelas -_-

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**JunMoney : **URUSAN KITA BELOM SELESE YA! GUE BIARIN LU ORANG SENENG-SENENG DULU! GUE TUNGGU BESOK!

tagged**—** **ByunHyunee**, **DeerLu**, **Kyungchu**, ** KimKai_94**,** oh_Sehuniee**,** PCYeol**

* * *

**KanqSeul**, **Jeemine **dan 9847 menyukai ini. **16 **Komentar

* * *

**ByunHyunee : **GAK MASALAH GUE LADENIN

**DeerLu : **GAK MASALAH GUA JABANIN

**Kyungchu **: OK HYUNG SIAPA TAKUT

**XingLay **: guys..

**XingLay **: inget..

**XingLay **: world peace

**Xiuminseok **: We Are One

**Jongdaebak **: EXO Saranghaja!

**Kreez : ***baper

**Zitaow : ***baper

**PCYeol : **GUE JANTAN HYUNG GUE SIAP!

**KimKai_94 : **APALAGIGUE _EUHH_ SIAP BANGET!

**oh_sehuniee : **AKU JABANIN HYUNG, PERSAUDARAAN KITA BREAK DULU SEMENTARA WAKTU. BENDERA PERANG KITA KIBARKAN

**Xiuminseok : **_ew_

**DeerLu : **SIAP?!

**Kyungchu_ : **SIAPP

**ByunHyunee : **SIAPPP!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**XingLay : **Kita adalah remaja masa kini guys, yang meneruskan penerus kita dulu. Satu Nusa Satu Bangsa, Bhineka Tunggal Ika. Janganlah ada perkelahian dan perpecahan antar bangsa dan agama. World Peace

Salam,

Yixing Teguh

* * *

**Irene_bae**, **Joyjoyjoyyy **dan 5453322 menyukai ini.

* * *

.

**.**

**nexttt**

**19 Februari 2016**


	5. Salah saya apa

**post dua chapter gais, sok liat dulu yang sebelumnya hehehe**

* * *

**EXO's Facebook**

© **Ms. Do12**

**Disclaimer : **

**Chara bukan punya saya, saya cuma minjem mereka.**

Baekhyun (**Byunhyunee**)

Chanyeol (**PCYeol**)

Chen (**Jongdaebak**)

D.O. (**Kyungchu_**)

Kai (**KimKai_94**)

Kris (**Kreez**)

Luhan (**DeerLu**)

Lay (**XingLay**)

Sehun (**oh_sehuniee**)

Suho (**JunMoney**)

Tao (**Zitaow**)

Xiumin (**Xiuminseok**)

a/n :

nama bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu ya!

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

...

..

.

_**New Status!**_

* * *

**Xiuminseok : **mau curhat tapi gak tau sama siapa :(

* * *

**Moontae_il**, **XingLay **dan **87601** orang menyukai ini. **33 **komentar.

* * *

**Jongdaebak : **kenapa yang? Kan ada aa yang siap dengerin

**Xiuminseok : **_cih_

**Jongdaebak : **dih kok gitu :((

**DeerLu : **gak peka lu jong

**KimKai_94 : **lah, kok gue

**DeerLu : **Jongdae nyet

**JacksonSelaluceria : **kak Luhan galak ya :)

**oh_sehuniee : **apa lu?!

**JacksonSelaluceria : **ampunn bang

**Jongdaebak : **kenapa sih? :( di telepom gk diangkat, di WA gak dibales, di Line gak di read, di instagram gak di notice, di twitter gak d mention balik :(

**XingLay : **^anak jaman sekarang

**KanqSeul : **kekinian banget gils

**Ujiingintinggi : **nax ghaol

**Markyangselalulaku : **curhat ke aku juga boleh kok _hyung_ :))

**CutieYerim : **Jongdae oppa nama ig-nya apa btw? Mau aku add hehehe

**Jongdaebak : **JongdaeGansMax yeri :)

**Xiuminseok : **buaya dasar

**ByunHyunee : **cowo emang sama aja

**Kreez : **^lah terus lu apa

**ByunHyunee : **cot

**KimKai_94 : **kalo cowo sama aja, gue jadi merasa kaya taylor lautner

**Tetemtaem : **^ngimpi

**Kyungchu_ : **^ogeb

**Seojuhyuncans : **^ketinggian mimpi lo

**Eunhyukreal : **^jangan terlalu berharap lebih

**Manlymber : **^idup aja udah syukur

**KimKai_94 : **makasih loh :")

**Pinkkeybum : **lo juga bisa curhat ke gue kok umin, gw mah siap kapanpun buat lo :)

**Artist_soeun : **gue siap kok xiu jadi pendengar lo :)

**Jinmamahnyabangtan : **gue juga _hyung _:)

**JunMoney : **gunanya leader bisa buat lu curhatin kok min

**dieight : **jangan sedih _hyung _ada aku :)

**Xiuminseok : **makasih ya semuanya :))

**Jongdaebak : **kenapa sih yang :(

* * *

.

.

* * *

**WendyySon **menyukai halaman **ChanBaekProject2k17**

* * *

**Irene_bae **menyukai halaman **Jajanan Nax Kekinian**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Kreez : **kamu tau gak sih bedanya kamu—**Zitaow **sama panda?

Kalau panda asli punya orang china, kalau—**Zitaow **asli punya aku ©©

p.s. YANG PROTES GUE BACOK

* * *

**KimBab**, ** akumahapaatuh **dan **25789** menyukai ini. **19** komentar.

* * *

**Zitaow : **_awww _co cwiittt

**bi_ay: **gak ada bedanya perasaan

**sekoup : **jiji anjg anjg anjg

**Xiuminseok : **FACEBOOK TOLONGLAH UNTUK MENAMBAH OPSI 'TIDAK MENYUKAI'. Makasih

**Eunhahaha : **jayus njir

**DeerLu : **ASIK ASIK JOSS

**Kyungchu_ : **jayus njir (2)

**PCYeol : ByunHyunee **tau gak persamaan bacon sama kamu?

**ByunHyunee : **apa tuh yeol?

**PCYeol : **sama-sama bisa aku makan. _Grauww! _

**oh_sehuniee : **GAK BERFAEDAH ANJENG

**Jeemine : **GAK BERFAEDAH, GAK GUNA

**Sugasweg : **SAMPAH MASYARAKAT

**JtotheHope_JHope : **AIB KELUARGA

**Joyjoyjoyy : **KUTIL KUDA

**Sowonrawon : **BUKAN CONTOH YANG BAIK

**Taengoo : **MUNTAH

**ByunHyunee : **najis banget yeol, mesum

**Kreez : **NYAMPAH NYET, BACOK NIH

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**JunMoney: Post a Pic! **/_selca bareng ChanBaek KaiSoo HunHan/_

Alhamdulillah kita udah damai, kurang **XingLay **gue jadi kaya orang jones :(

* * *

**Lunatjantik**, **Jinmamahnyabangtan **dan 127474 menyukai ini. **24 **komentar.

* * *

**Xiuminseok : **nah gitu dong kan adem

**Kreez : **gue akhirnya bisa tidur dengan damai

**RapMon : **ada apakah gerangan?

**JunMoney : **tidak ada apa-apa pak, masalah sudah terselesaikan

**RapMon : **baiklah kalau begitu

**oh_sehuniee : **^obrolan bapa-bapa

**Sugasweg : **^diem lu del

**JtotheHope_JHope : **^diem lu del (2)

**Jeemine : **^diem lu del (3)

**oh_sehuniee : **aku di bully _hyunggg _:((((

**JunMoney : **bodo

**Jeonkookies : **aku gak ikut-ikutan ya _hyung _:)

**JunMoney : **iya maknae baik :)

**Jeonkookies : **makasih _hyung _:)

**JunMoney : **sama-sama kookie :))

**oh_sehuniee : **wah parah maknae sendiri gak dipeduliin. Aku tuh gak bisa diginiin hyung :"(

**Jongdaebak : **puk puk sehun

**Kyungchu_ **: #FreeHugForSehun

**ByunHyunee : **#PrayForSehun

**KimKai_94 : **#100KoinUntukSehun

**Kreez : **#PeduliKasihUntukSehun

**oh_sehuniee : **_hyuungggg _**DeerLu**

**DeerLu : **bodo

**oh_sehuniee : **:(((((((((

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**DeerLu : **yang kesenengan lagi latian renang, pantesan cepet bisa orang pelatihnya aja CANTIK SAMA SEXY

GAK CUKUP APA KASUS MIRANDA KERR DULU!

hmmp cukup tau.

* * *

**AkangVernon**, **Ecuungg **dan 19847 menyukai ini. **11 **Komentar

* * *

**ByunHyunee : **Drama baru

**Kyungchu **: Drama baru (2)

**XingLay **: Drama baru (3)

**Xiuminseok **: Drama baru (4)

**Jongdaebak **: Drama baru (5)

**Kreez : **Drama baru (6)

**Zitaow : **Drama baru (7)

**PCYeol : **Drama baru (8)

**KimKai_94 : **Drama baru (9)

**JunMoney : **Drama baru (10)

**oh_sehuniee : **apalagi ya tuhaaannnn

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

SETELAH SETAHUN FF INI TERBENGKALAI AKHIRNYA GUE TERUSIN JUGAAAAA!

.

mau nanya nih guys btw

kalo gue kasih member bb atau gb lain di komentar gapapa kan ya? atau mau antara member EXO aja? hehehee

.

.

**KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIPERLUKAN KAWAN-KAWANS**

.

Thanks yang udah respon kemarin :")

I Love You /ketjup/

.

.

**19 Februari 2016**


End file.
